poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Jack Frost
Littlefoot's Adventures of Jack Frost is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngry. It is unknown when the film will be shown on Google Drive. Plot Littlefoot Decided to Visit Old Friend Jack Frost. Meanwhile, Jack Frost (voiced by Robert Morse), an immortal winter sprite, falls in love with a human girl named Elisa (voiced by Debra Clinger) after He, Littlefoot and the Others rescuing her. They asks Father Winter if he can become human in order to be with her. Father Winter (voiced by Paul Frees) gives them a chance, but warns that Jack and His Friends must prove jack can succeed as a human, by earning a house, a horse, a bag of gold, and a wife by the first sign of spring; if not, he will become a sprite again. Jack agrees and turns human, assuming the identity of Jack Snip. He runs a tailor shop in the town of January Junction with two friends who also turned human, Snip the snowflake maker (voiced by Don Messick) and Holly the holiday snow gypsy. Snip and Holly were sent by Father Winter to ensure Jack, Littlefoot and the Others does not get into trouble (Snip bears similarities in skin tone and clothing to Snow Miser from The Year Without a Santa Claus and A Miser Brothers' Christmas). Elisa is charmed by "Jack Snip," but she harbors romantic dreams of Sir Raveneau, a "knight in golden armor." Elisa is kidnapped by the evil Cossack King Kubla Kraus (voiced by Paul Frees), who has an army of Keh-Nights (Including His Minions of Littlefoot's Enemies ), as well as a menacing mechanical horse named Klangstumper. Kraus and Littlefoot's Enemies also possesses all the brick, gold, and timber that January Junction used to. They lives in a castle on Miserable Mountain with their sidekick, a ventriloquist's dummy named Dummy. After Elisa is rescued by a knight named Sir Raveneau, Kubla and Littlefoot's Rivals vows to destroy January Junction, and they imprisons Jack Snip, Littlefoot, Pertie, Other Members of Littlefoot's Adventure Team, Snip, and Holly. Jack, Littlefoot and the Others decides to become a sprite again in order to whip up the biggest snow storm ever seen, freezing Kraus and Littlefoot's Enemies in his castle. Snip and Holly change back to sprites as well. This tactic works until Groundhog Day comes. Jack Frost and Friends uses his shadow to scare Pete back to hibernation, and continues whipping up the storm. Finally, with only one hour left before the arrival of spring, Jack and the Others returns to human form in an attempt to meet Father Winter's conditions and win Elisa. They battles Kubla Kraus and Littlefoot's Enemies which ends with them falling out of his castle and blown very far by Father Winter. Jack then claims the gold, Klangstumper, and the castle. He races off to ask Elisa for her hand in marriage, but during his absence she has fallen in love with Sir Raveneau, and he with her. Jack becomes a sprite again for good, and blows ice onto Elisa's wedding bouquet, turning it white. When asked about the change, she sheds a tear, saying "An old friend just kissed the bride." Snip calls out to Jack that winter wouldn't be the same without him. Also, Littlefoot and His Friends Went Back Home. Trivia Like Sora Meets Jack Frost (Both Versions), This film will be in NTSC. Yru17 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 will make this film instead. Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:TheAngryPepe